


Only Prince Natsuki

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Natsuki is the one with the feelings, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: STARISH and Quartet Night become princes for a night. They are required to escort a princess to the stage.Regardless of who you hoped for, you got paired with Natsuki.





	Only Prince Natsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the My Only Prince cards from Shining Live.
> 
> During the step-up gacha box that gave a random boy as the UR, my boyfriend got Natsuki. Needless to say, he wasn't very pleased.
> 
> But seeing that Natsuki is one of my best boys, I couldn't just let this slide.
> 
> Made on 08/28/2018.

Natsuki couldn’t stop his fidgeting. He rocked back on the balls of his feet, anxious for your entrance. This honestly wasn’t like him at all.

Was it because of the concert time approaching? Or maybe the stuffiness of new clothes? He could only call those excuses.

The seconds ticked by and the passing time only made his heart worse. 

He knew he was only a placeholder. He was able to tell the very moment the two of you got paired up. The way your eyes shifted about the room, looking for who you really wanted to be paired with. But he didn’t care. He didn’t turn his head away from you not even for a second.

He wanted to stand out, to impress you. But it seemed he couldn’t spark that soft love in your eyes.

A ruffle of clothes behind him and the shuffle of feet made him spin around. Words failed him.

You seemed embarrassed to have him stare at you for as long as he did. Natsuki, really, knows that he knows better but he couldn’t stop himself. His eyes roamed your body helplessly, his mind was still failing to form anything coherent.

A hand was offered once Natsuki regained a hold of himself. Then, he pulled you along. He led you down the hallway, to the centre stage. His legs adapted a shorter stride so you could keep up with him.  


His heart was going into overdrive with every step.

Even after all the practice, he was nervous. Just holding hands was enough. He peeked at your face form the side. He nearly nurtured the hope that you might be looking at him too, trying not to be caught. Instead, your face was staring straight ahead, eyes trained on the light at the end of the hallway.

Couldn’t you stay with him just a little longer? His mind was starting to offer up possibilities. So what if the two of you were a little late?

Did you have to leave him? He didn’t want you to. Wasn’t he good enough?

Who was it that you were looking for? Natsuki couldn’t help but try to compare himself. What colour were your eyes looking for that day? Purple? Red? Blue? Green? Certainly not his own yellow.

What if he pulled you aside, pinning you to the wall? He knew he could. He was taller, after all, and stronger too. What kind of face would you make?

The dual sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. His heart wrenched inside his chest, he had to make sure he was still able to breathe.

He could see the red carpet of the stage now, the two of you were almost getting too close to turn back. Now he was getting desperate. His hand tightened around yours, squeezing it.

Did he have to hand you over to someone else? Couldn’t he keep you for just a little longer? Have you look at him just a little more?

This wasn’t fair. Why didn’t you notice him? Was your heart truly that set on someone else? Natsuki bet that he could match up, if given the chance. If he was ever given the chance, he was sure. Please, at least give him the chance.

Ah, a frown was etching itself onto his face. He couldn’t think like that. 

He would lead you out and hand you over and start the show. He had to.

No matter his own feelings, no matter what he might wish to do.

For he was a prince tonight and he was your escort. He would hand you over with a smile on his face and let you pick the prince of your choosing. His only hope was that you passed him by quickly, for his sake. His tears would be saved for later, when he was alone.

The lights were much too bright on stage. Stepping out from the shadows, he kept you walking forward with solid, decisive steps, just like you practised. Natsuki felt a natural smile work its way onto his face.

Next, he knew what would happen. He would have to let go of your hand, turn, and bow. You would return it more awkwardly than you would during practice. Natsuki would find it so adorable.

But first, was letting go of your hand.

The feeling of your fingers slipping out of his hand nearly made him scream.


End file.
